


Maiden

by summoninglupine



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoninglupine/pseuds/summoninglupine
Summary: Demeter regrets choices made, the difference between her and her daughter becoming starkly apparent.





	Maiden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).

She was a wayward child, you think, not in the way male children are oft to be, but in that horrible, trusting manner that makes you want to shake her, to raise your hand against her. Yet she is a woman now, this daughter of yours, and you are but a mother, and what cares this world for mothers?

Every season you see her, and every season you think that perhaps that hateful man that had spirited her away has instead sent you back another, a docile facsimile of your daughter, supplicant and doting, a mother herself now. But, ah, no, such could not be, for you recognise that manner, recognise that way, the change that comes upon a woman when she enters into motherhood. 

You recognise that change and there is nothing that now can be done. Too soon, you think, too soon the seasons change, for gods just as they do for men.


End file.
